rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Galvin Dali
General Name: Galvin Dali Nicknames: Age: D.O.B: Race: Fullbringer Gender: Male Blood Type: O+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'9" Weight: 160 Hair: Amazing Eyes: Dazzling Skin: Flawless Body type: Your type Galvin looks like a stereotype of a spaniard. Tan moorish skin, silky jet black hair, and a fine styled mustache worthy of his great uncle Salvador. His features while certainly masculine aren't brutish by any means. His hair is styled in a pompadour style, making him like to regal or hipstering depending on who you ask. By his nature as a Tailor, Galvin is always well dressed, but his clothing is always practical and simple. He understand the need to function in clothing, rather than to be some runways model. Hes a fan of dark masculine colors and black and white contrast to stand out. Personality Galvin is best described as sarcastic but kind, with a sprinkling of sass. He is very playful without being disrespectful. Well aware of the advantages hes been given life, he seeks to take advantage of his gifts without taking advantage of other people. As the oldest of all his cousin in his tight nit family, Galvin treats his students and junior in a frank but respectful manner. Quick to critique flaws in actions, but always careful to never degrade or criticise that person. While he is proud of his accomplishments and abilities, he is not a prideful person. Understanding that there are people that do more important things, or have greater power than himself. His aspiration is to be happy, and make the lives of those who hes cares about a little bit easier if he can help it. That Said, Due to his be a 5th generation Fullbringer Galvin has the taint of multiple hollows and does a repressed predatory aspect that causes him to fight dirty, and take on weakened prey. To him, its just smart hunting. Likes * Winter and autumn, gear for layering clothing * Rum * Absinthe * Glam rock * Hair metal * Leather bondage wear Dislikes * Socks with Sandals * People who dont let there deodorant dry before putting on shirts. * People who ask to borrow his jacket, "because its cold". They should have looked up the weather * Paleo diet followers * Visual Kai, its tacky * Bedazzled clothing History Just as the quincy gene is passed down through families, the taint of the fullbringer is also passed down. Families develop, branch off and intertwine developing their own beliefs, trainings, and methods. The Dali's of had always been known for their skills with manipulation. The most well known member of the Dali Lineage was Salvador Dali, the famous artist. The within him family he was considered feeble minded and flighty, a stain of their pride in the spiritual underground. Though the much younger members will tell you that he was a great source of wealth and was a skilled illusionist in his own right. Born into more relaxed standards, Galvin was encouraged to express himself and carve his own path as long as he did what was needed of him. This short but friendly leash lead to a childhood, that while full of rigorous training and forced secrecy (as what child wouldn't want to show their friends what they had learned to do), was quite warm and accepting. Due to his training and natural inclinations Galvin became a natural artist, creating and designing things for his own pleasure. While nothing extraordinary in terms of traditional media (drawing and painting), his skill with manipulation lead him to became a great sculptor. But status, and bust, and carvings simply weren't for him, he wanted something more practical more impactful. And so he became a tailor. Weaving threads was similar to weaving strings of souls, and soon each became just as effortless as the other. What would have taken more tailors days Galvin could achieve in only a few hours, the threads assembling themselves at his will. Powers and Abilities Fullbring The Wicked Weave Taking the forum of a 14 foot long grey knitted scarf that hangs around his neck and trails along the ground. It is born from Glavins love of clothing ' ' The scarf is prehensile, acting as a 5th limbs that responds to Galvins will. That being said, because the scarf has very little mass its only method of dealing direct damage is strangling. On the flip side it is extremely flexible and can be made rigid to serve as a surprisingly potent defensive tool. Galvin is able to make the ends of scarf fray, the individual threads acting like small tentacles that and grip things, this allow the scarf to grab things. As useful as the wicked weave is as a tool or a defensive tool, its low mass and flexible nature prevents it for being able to deal damage, They only way it can hurt people without using abilities is strangulation, something that's completely basically impossible in combat. That said The scarfs quick and flexible nature combined with its resilience make it a an exemplary defensive tool. Formulas The Wicked weave has two formulas variations from from standard release "weapons". All other qualities follow standard formulas * DAMAGE: 0. Just 0, the hits do nothing * PARRY: Sei + Buk. This is just the chance to catch the opposed attack/weapon/technique. Actual defense follows standard formulas. Using either his fingers or his fullbring, Galvins tears the fabric of reality, creating rift that he can use for defensive purposes. It is essentially a garganta and after Contact with the arrancars is made It will be useable for transport between dimensions. This "Barrier" destabalizes and collapses after being filled with enough sei/rei based attacks to equal Galvins Sei. Describe your ability. Describe your ability. Manipulations: By producing a bubble on energy between his fingers and snapping (Or One in his mouth and clicking his tongue), The bubble collapses and sends out a small shock wave. Functionationaly, it can be seen as something between a shinigami Sho Kido and an Arrancar Bala. It a very quick and energy efficient technique, though it's honestly quite weak. Its usefulness being that other than snapping out clicking ones tongue it has no tell or required stance. Galvin uses this technique as his main method of combat, rapidly peppering his opponents with it from a distance. Vento Aciago is a very nasty manipulation, and yet a very simple one. By condensing the users Hollow Reiryoku into the air around them, they create a miasma. This sickly purple grey fog/mist functions like a hollows acid touch, melting and denaturing what it touches. Allowing the fullbringer to break down barriers, and deal slow but very painful damage to those in the mist. The Mist can be manipulated around, but its rather slow moving. Its volume is approximately 1 cubic meter. Because of the nature of hollow energy, this full-bring is more effective on different species than it it on others. * Arrancar: 1/2 Damage * Hollow: 1/2 Damage * Fullbringer: 1/2 Damage * Vizard w/ Mask: 1/2 Damage * Vizard w/o Mask: 1x Damage * Shinigami: 1x Damage * Quincy: 2x Damage Describe your manipulation. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Gallery Optional Trivia * Galvins Face Claim is Dorian Pavus of Dragon Age: Inqusition Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Role Player: Brass Time Zone: Eastern Time Zone (UTC-05:00) Likes: Dislikes: Main Reddit: Brasspole Skype: Brassbooty Category:Fullbringer